Monsters Among Us: The 45th Annual Hunger Games
by LokiThisIsMadness
Summary: "Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome." Welcome to the 45th Hunger Games!
1. Rules

**Monsters Among Us.**

**The 45th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Part One<strong>

"**You say you know love but you are just reflecting words you hear. No iron in your veins could give you any sense of pain or fear."**

* * *

><p><strong>Eris Belmont, 22, District One.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eris glanced over to where Daphne was curled over in the bay window, arms wrapped around her knees and eyes fixed on something that he couldn't really see. It had been like this since she returned from the Games. His Daphne was reduced to the shadow of the girl she once was. Eris had proposed to her the day before she volunteered. He took her to one of District One's best resturants and told Daphne everything he felt right there.<p>

Eris would do anything in his power to take away her pain and see that bright smile again. There was something about Daphne, perhaps the snarky personality or the desire of being the best in everything, that reminded Eris of himself at nineteen. That's why he had insisted that they should leave her alone. Eris could still remember Daphne's face, messy blonde hair and a vacant expression, after the Victory Tour. He did her best to try and know what happened, for Daphne's sake, but he wasn't Dario. His best friend was the one that could get information out of anyone that he wanted, just like they were two teenage boys in the Academy, discussing who had the best odds to win the Games. But still, he tried and asked Dario for help. For Eris's suprise, neither he or Dario succeeded.

They hadn't let him be her mentor even thought he had fought them tooth and nails. As soon as the council had decided that Daphne Kane would be the female volunteer, Eris had been at their throat, begging them to choose him as Daphne's mentor.

No one else loved her as much as Eris did, after all.

"It's a conflict of interest, Mr. Belmont," was all the mayor said to him, before he turned away, the vacant look in his eyes telling Eris that he didn't give a damn if Daphne came home or not. He couldn't leave District One while Daphne was in the Capitol, that were Mayor Amori's orders.

He was there for her victory party, but it was already too late. The light had already left her eyes.

Eris had to admit, he was never that close to Caius in the first place. But since he realized Caius had done everything in his place to bring Daphne home, Eris knew that he knew that he would never be able to repay him. Devon was the one that he connected the most with, maybe because they went throught almost the same thing, when they were only innocent children, who couldn't even speak and Devon was Eris' first successful mentorship, after all. Eris had made a vow to look over him, too. The young boy was never supposed to know the truth about what happened when he was only a small child. He would be in serious trouble if the President found out the dark secret of one of his _perfect _victors.

It took eight months before he allowed himself to hope. Catatonic, they had said. The best doctors in the Capitol, with their blank eyes and forced smiles, assured him that her voice would return soon. That he didn't have to worry. But Eris knew that they were so wrong.

He knew the fear that could make you weak and shaking as the faces of dead people appeared right before your eyes, and you could do nothing to stop them. He knew how it felt to find yourself unable to move, to scream or do anything at all as they crept up on you. All that Eris wanted was to help her but instead, he found a locked door every night.

He didn't know what they had done to her in the victory tour and Eris could only pray that they didn't do to Daphne the same thing that they had done to him. The people in the Capitol, with their ridiculous clothes and stupid smiles, wanted to get a taste of the new Victor every year. When Eris won, he was sold to four clients in the same night. He didn't want to imagine what they would do to a beauty like Daphne.

"Look at the snow, Eris. So beautiful," she said suddenly one day and Eris has to stop himself from crying, because the shock of hearing her voice for the first time is too much. He had been on their counch, watching the news, when she spoke, gaze fixed outside.

He had to stop his hands from shaking with hope, after all, it wasn't the first time. There had been many false alarms in the past months, when she just said a few words and then disappeared into her own little world. He climbed into the window opposite her and while she was gazing at the snow, Eris was looking at her. The tumbling, golden curls that were stuck in a ponytail but still fell over her face like a curtain, protecting her from cruel world outside.

Eris couldn't stop himself, he bent over and kissed her cheek, to show her how happy he was that she came back to him.

Maybe it was worth the wait, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Song: **"Rules" by Jaymee Dee.

Hey guys. So, this was the prologue to my new story, Monsters Among Us. I hope all of you enjoyed this and if anyone is wondering, we will be seeing more from both of them, with a POV from Daphne herself in the next chapter!

I'm probably missing something. Oh yes! Open submissions for this SYOT. **Deadline is November 24th. **Form is on my profile, and I will only recieve tributes throught PM.

I would like to thank kindnessandbravery, jakey121 and bobothebear for helping me with this. You guys are amazing.

Anyways, next chapter will have the tribute list and blog link!

Again, hope you guys enjoyed this!

- 'loe.


	2. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Monsters Among Us.**

**The 45th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Part Two<strong>

**"The future that we hold is so unclear. But I'm not alive until you call.**

**And I bet the odd's against it all."**

* * *

><p><strong>Glora Latrelle, 19, District One.<strong>

* * *

><p>She couldn't go back.<p>

Glora looked behind her one more time, to see if she was being followed. They were wainting for her. Glora regretted leaving her sister, fragil Daphne, but there was no other way. Daphne would probably never forgive her once Eris told her what happened.

Glora swallowed hard. It wasn't her fault. She was just a teenager, after all. One that had grew up with a sister playing the role of both mother and father, even thought Glora never wanted for anything in her life while she was with Daphne.

Glora brushed her fingers across her abdomen. She couldn't be reckles, now that she wasn't living for herself anymore.

For a second, she thought of leaving a note to Daphne, telling her her the truth. That Glora had betrayed her. And so did Eris.

It happened four months ago, when her sister came back from the Hunger Games. Eris was devasted, and so was she, when Glora decided that they should just go out to drink something. After all, living in the pain wouldn't make it go way. Glora doesn't remember much after the fourth or fifth drink, one thing lead to another and in the next day, they woke up in the same bed.

Eris made her promise that she wouldn't tell a soul about what happened. Glora knew how much Eris loved her sister, since they were teenagers training in the Academy. And she saw the way Daphne looked at him, eyes filled with admiration and love. Glora couldn't ruin their love, she would feel guilty for the rest of her life. So where she was, about to ruin away from the only place she ever called home and from her family.

Glora decided that it was better if Eris didn't knew about the child. She knew that he wouldn't allow her to leave if he did and neither would he keep it from Daphne. Caius was her only hope at the moment. Despite being Eris' best friend and fellow Victor, Glora knew that he wouldn't tell Eris and Daphne if asked him not to

Caius would probably never know, anyway. He and Eris had the same dark brown hair and blue eyes, with the charming smile. Caius was probably better than Eris, thought. Glora knew that he would never do to her what she and Eris did to Daphne. That was probably why she fell in love with him in the first place, while Daphne fell in love with Eris. Glora wanted someone that would never betray her while Daphne wanted someone that would never leave her. Maybe they were only twin sisters in the appearance, in the end.

Once she reached the house, Glora stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. Caius wouldn't ask many questions, she was sure of that. They had been together for more than two years now and he trusted her with his whole heart.

_Maybe he shouldn't._

Glora knocked twice and waited. It was their secret sign. She knocked twice and he knew it was her. A few minutes later, Caius opened the door, smiling, and she walked in.

"Hey babe." He was about to reach for her, probably to kiss her, when Glora stepped back.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><span><strong>District One:<strong>

**Male: **Florian Belavaire, 18.

**Female: **Scarlet Barathea, 17.

**District Two:**

**Male: **Karter Dior, 17.

**Female: **Vesta Phonicks, 18.

**District Three****:**

**Male: **Ricardo Montoya, 18.

**Female: **Nadene Travers, 15.

**District Four:**

**Male: **Bastian Barnett, 18.

**Female: **Cora D'Alessio, 18.

**District Five:**

**Male: **Tracy Seam, 17.

**Female: **Amalie Rennison, 18.

**District Six:**

**Male: **Cason Grady, 13.

**Female: **Sita Raymont, 16.

**District Seven:**

**Male: **Everth Gondel, 18.

**Female: **Jacie Belmont, 18.

**District Eight:**

**Male: **Ewyllan Gardiner, 18.

**Female: **Danica Caleigh, 17.

**District Nine:**

**Male:** Lucan Brayard, 18.

**Female: **Mavi Rivan, 18.

**District Ten:**

**Male: **Dargo Burham, 18.

**Female: **Lya Barder, 17.

**District Eleven:**

**Male: **Alabaster Moniel, 17.

**Female: **Alina Brenwell, 18.

**District Twelve:**

**Male: **Sylvan Ridgely, 18.

**Female: **Albany Laudette, 15.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "**The Heart Wants What It Wants." by Selena Gomez.

First off, I would like to the submitters whose tributes weren't accepted. I did receive amazing submissions, but I couldn't accept everyone. I do hope everyone is happy with this list, because I surely am.

Blog link is on my profile.

Questions!

- What are your detailed thoughts on each tributes's blog post?

- Any favorites? Chart form.

I'll see everyone soon enough. )


	3. Decode

**Monsters Among Us.**

**The 45th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reapings - Part One.<strong>

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well._

* * *

><p><strong>Caius Barberi, District One.<strong>

**Victor of the 39th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>"Hey man, are you okay?"<p>

Caius turned around at the sound of the voice, Eris' voice. He walked quickly, with Daphne on his side. They were probably wondering why hehad been avoiding them for the past weeks.

Two weeks ago, his life changed. Caius loved Glora since he was eighteen, but it had been a total suprise when she appeared at his door saying that she was pregnant.

It only happened once. They always use protection but that one time, they didn't. If there was something that Caius couldn't understand was why Glora had decided to keep her pregnancy a secret from Eris and from her sister. Caius had been planning on asking Eris to be the baby's godfather once he or she was born but Glora's decision had ruined everything. He choosed to respect that decision, of course, since he wanted to be a better man for Glora.

He loved her that much. "Yeah, I am. What about you? Did you find anything about Glora yet?" Daphne and Eris would hate him when they realized he knew where she was this whole time.

Daphne looked like she was about to cry. "We didn't. I-I just can't understand why she would run away. I mean, she is my best friend. I'm supposed to protect her. But she left this," Daphne handed him a note. "I thought you should read it too."

Caius took a deep breath before reading the note.

Dear Daphne,

Don't worry about me. I'm alive and I don't plan on doing anything stupid. I j-just can't be here anymore. It wasn't your fault, sis. You did your best and I won't ever be able to repay you but I want you to know that I love you so much. I don't deserve to have a sister like you. Be happy, for me? I love you.

Glora.

The mayor called them to the stage right after Caius had finished reading and then, the reapings started.

When the mayor finished reading the treaty of treason, their escort reached into the girl's bowl, drew a slip of paper, and then unfolded it. "Ingrid Mader!"

The girls in the seventeen-year-old section barely had time to move a little before an "I volunteer!" was heard throught the square. Caius saw Eris smile as a girl emerged from the same section. Caius had seen her around before and maybe Daphne even knew her, since she had only left the Academy last year. The girl was quite tall, slim and light with long, blonde hair. Her brown eyes were shining when she took the stage and she gave a polite nod to all of them before turning to the escort.

"And what's your name, sweetheart?" Kristoff asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Scarlet Barathea," The girl answered, smiling back at him. "And I would appreciate if you didn't call me that."

"Oh well." Kristoff reached for another slip of paper. "Mott Savell!"

"I volunteer!" Neither Scarlet or Kristoff seemed very suprised with that.

The boy made his way out of eighteen year old section, already with a smirk on his face. Caius couldn't help but shake his head. He had seen that boy training and so did nearly half of District One. He was tall and maybe a bit slim, but still rather fit. He was tan, with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Kristoff barely gave the boy enough time to reach the stage before asking his name. "Florian Belavaire, but I'm sure you've heard of me before." He turned to his district partner and leaned in closer but before he could do anything, Scarlet pushed him away.

"Go away, idiot. I'm not one of your friends." Florian blushed and turned his face away from the cameras for a while. That was bad. Caius wasn't sure if Florian would last long in the arena if he coldn't hold his own against a girl.

Caius turned to his fellow Victors after Scarlet and Florian were lead into the building. "So, what do you guys think?"

Eris smirked. "The girl has fire. Not so sure on our dear Florian, though. Who wants to mentor?"

Daphne was the first one to answer. "I will. I need some time away from here, anyway. I'll take Florian." Caius sighed. There wasn't much he could do.

"I'll go, too. I'll take Scarlet." Eris opened his mouth to protest, but closed it in the last second. "I'll stay here, then." he said. "And I'll find Glora, whatever it takes."

Then he needed to be smarter than Eris.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia Balli, District Two.<strong>

**Victor of the 25th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>"Darius! Brutus! It's time to go!" She called. "We don't want to be late!"<p>

Suddenly, they came running down stairs. Her twins, that were different in so many ways. Brutus was everything that you could find in District Two. Strong, handsome and with the right touch of intellegence. He would be volunteering when he turned eighteen, even if Ana had fought and fought against it. The Capitol just couldn't pass up the opportunity of having someone like him in the Games.

The child of a Victor. They had done that to Danylo, five years ago. His only daughter was reaped as soon as she turned twelve years old. As anyone expected it, she didn't made it out of the bloodbath. He was never the same man again, the one that brought her home and become her best friend was gone. He was the shadow of the man he once was. It is impressive how something so beautiful can be destroyed in a split second.

She could only hope that Brutus would be smart enough to make it out. In a way, she was glad that Darius was so different from his twin brother in terms of personality. Darius was a bookworm. He couldn't care less about the Games, all he wanted were his books and Ana loved him for that.

Anastasia smiled at both of her sons as they walked to the square and when she noticed that Darius had brought a book for good luck, she couldn't help but smile and give him a quick hug.

"Everything will be alright, you know?" Ana kissed his forehead. "I promise." Once they reached the stage and everything started, panic settled in. Before it actually started, Anastasia looked for her sons in the crowd and smiled.

Please not them. Please. Please.

Marella reached into the bowl and drew a name. "Satta Ionati!"

The girls in the fifteen-year-old section part for a girl with blonde hair, who walks slowly to the stage but another girl reaches the stage first. "I volunteer!"

The girl had short, silky brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. Anastasia could swear she had seen the girl around, maybe in the Academy or could she be another worker in the Nut? Ana wasn't sure.

"Vesta Phonicks." The girl announced, when she reached the stage and took her place next to the escort. For a while, everyone expected that she would say something. But when she didn't, Marella moved into the boys' reaping bowl and drew a name.

"Remal Vieira!" Ana sighed. Her boys were safe, for another year. At least, Darius was. This time, the boys in the sixteen barely had time to move before another boy came running into the aisle. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" He had light hazel eyes and brown hair but frankly, he was a bit on the short side. For a moment, Ana imagined what it will be like watching her own son volunteer. She knew that Brutus would be more than ready in when he turned eighteen but still, there was a tiny part of her that was terrified.

She would just have to deal with it.

The boy reached the stage wearing a know-it-all smile, but still, Ana had to admit that he was handsome. He would have no problem with sponsors. Good. One less thing she had to worry about. "Karter Dior," he announced. "I hope me and my lovely district partner can make all of you proud in the Games." He shook Vesta's hand and it was done.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your tributes for the 45th Hunger Games: Karter Dior and Vesta Phonicks!" A quick round of applause, and they were lead into the Justice Building.

Anastasia smiled. For once, she was proud of being a mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Aludra Tenor, District Three.<strong>

**Victor of the 38th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Another year.<p>

Aludra was really tired of this. Of mentoring, of the Capitol, of being alive. Since she won, she never managed to bring a tribute home, and now, it was time for another reaping.

The escort, a dark haired man named Basil, walks into the stage, wearing a bright suit and what is supposed to be his best smile. Pathetic.

"Hello, District Three!" He pauses and smirks to the female part of the audience. "We are here to choose our tributes for this year's Hunger Games! Let's waste no more time!" He walks to the girl's reaping bowl and chooses a slip of paper.

"Nadene Travers! Where are you, Naddie?" The girls in the fifteen-year-old section part for a girl with curly brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. Aludra couldn't help but sigh. Nadene was trying to keep calm, and Aludra appreciated that, but anyone with a good eye could see that girl probably wouldn't make it past the bloodbath. Another wasted year for District Three.

Once Nadene reached the stage, Basil gave her a quick hug. "Welcome, dear! Any words you would like to say?" Nadene didn't say a word, as she was still fighting against the tears. "Very well! Time to choose the male tribute!" Once again, he walked to the reaping bowls and picked a slip from the boy's bowl.

"Vernon Maya!" Oh no. There goes any chance that District Three had of winning the Games this year. The boys in the twelve-year-old section moved for a young boy with dark brown hair and glasses but before he got to the stage, something suprising happened.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The voice echoes around the square and people start whispering. Who could possibly want to volunteer for this? And in such a place like their District?

Apparently, someone does. The boy comes out of the eighteen year old section. Moderate height, athletic build. He was handsome too, with black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Aludra couldn't help but smile like fool. This was it. The chance that she had been waiting for what seems like centuries. If he volunteered, who knows what secrets this boy might be hiding?

The boy announces his name when he gets to the stage. "I'm Ricardo Montoya."

Basil still looks quite shocked. "Do you want to tell us why you volunteered, dear? Not that I have anything against it, of course. "

Ricardo smiles. "Personal reasons." He walked to his district partner and shook her hand, while Basil announced their Games.

Once they were lead into the Justice Building, Aludra allowed herself to breath. This was it. Ricardo could do it. She wasn't giving up on Nadene just yet but if anyone could do it, it was Ricardo. He had the looks, the mystery that the Capitol would love and he might be trained, too. Maybe. If he was, Aludra had won the lotery with this reaping. Even if she had to sleep with the whole Capitol, she would bring a tribute home this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Damien Wartz, District Four.<strong>

**Victor of the 43rd Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>He couldn't be happier when he saw her.<p>

Storm's hair was a dark blue this year, to match with the sea. Still, she was beautiful as always. Damien walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

Before he realized it, Damien had already started to blush. "H-Hey."

"Hey, Damien. How are you today?" Storm smiled, politely.

"I'm good. I mean, yeah, it's a good day, right? We're here together." For a moment, Damien could swear he saw her blush. That gave him strenght to do it. "Listen, Storm, would you like to h-have dinner with me once we are in the Capitol?"

She laughed. "Of course I would."

Damien couldn't believe his luck. She said yes? "Okay, bye." He walked back to his seat just before the reaping started.

Storm reached for the microphone, a bright smile on her face."Goooddd morning, people! How's everyone?"

Silence.

Well, that was rude. Storm ignored it and continued. "We are here to pick our tributes for this year's Games! Let's do it!" She walked to the reaping bowl and picked a name. "Greta Kali!" There was some movement in the 18 year old section but then, another girl ran to the stage. "Cora D'Alessio." The girl was tall and slim, with red hair and hazel eyes. Damien always love red-heads since he was a young boy. This could be good, honestly.

What? She didn't even volunteer. "Didn't you forget something, Miss?" Storm raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the girl realized it. "Oh, right. I volunteer, yeah. Me! Cora D'Alessio." Actually, a few people laughed. This could be good, if she could keep it up. People in the Capitol loved Careers with a sense of humour and this girl had the potential to go far.

"Now for the boys!" Storm picked a slip from the boys' reaping ball. "Calder Martell!"

The boy came out of the sixteen year old section, looking pretty happy that he had been picked but then, another boy was faster than him. "I volunteer!"

"Slow down, kid. You might hurt yourself." Calder said to the newest volunteer. The boy just ignored him and walked to the stage, calmly. He was tall, even taller than Damien, with dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes and the signature tanned skin of the District Four citzens. "Bastian Barnett," He pointed at Storm. "You are very beautiful, my lady."

Damien decided right there that he wanted to mentor Cora. Bastian could die in the bloodbath, for all he cared. Damien turned to Ilia. "I want the girl."

Ilia just laughed. "Of course you do. You know, Damien, you need to tell her what you feel for her or someone else will." She pointed to Bastian, who had an arm around Storm already. Cora was just standing there, trying to pass up the awkward situation.

"We need to teach him a lesson, then." Ilia just laughed.

This was going to be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>Cara Malli, District Five.<strong>

**Victor of the 40th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>She was alone.<p>

Since she won, Cara didn't manage to bring a single tribute home.

Flash, their escort, winked at her before walking to the microphone. Cara had to ignore him or she would vomit right there. There wasn't a single nice thing about that man. Arrogant, cocky and a obsessed fan of the Capitol and the Hunger Games. Last year, he dyed his hair and skin red. Just like the blood of the tributes that he despised when they died. Every year, it was the same thing. Flash made sure that the Capitol hated their tributes and that they died the most painful death. Cara had tried to talk to the President but apparently, he and Flash were friends.

But not this year. Cara made a promise to herself that she would protect these tributes from Flash. She was their mentor and this year, she would make a difference.

He wasted no time. "Welcome, welcome! We are about to choose the lucky teenagers that will get to die a painful death in our lovely Capitol! Let's start with the girls!" He walked to the girls' bowl and picked a name.

Please.

"Amalie Rennison!" Cara saw a girl walk out of the eighteen year old section. She looked good so far and she wasn't crying, which was surely the best thing. She was slim, with long brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was calm so far and Cara made a mental note to thank her for that later. Once she reached the stage, Flash pushed her to the left side of the stage. For a second, Amalie looked at her and Cara couldn't help but smile. To let her know that she was doing great so far. Now, they just needed a good boy and they could work as a team, without Flash in it.

"Very well! Such a beautiful girl," He walked to the boys' bowl. "Tracy Seam!"

For a moment, Cara was confused. Once people heard the name, some boys and a few girls on the eighteen year old section started laughing out loud. Cara was terrified for a while. Who was he? A twelve year old?

And then, she saw him. Or, err, her. Cara couldn't decided it yet. Tracy, in some way, had changed his sex. She had no idea if he was actually a girl before but well, he looked like it.

He walked out of the seventeen year old section, with his head down. Cara could see that he was tall, really tall, with curly blonde hair. She had no idea what Flash would do to this boy.

The laugh didn't stop, not even when Tracy reached the stage. Cara could see that he was close to the tears and for that, she really wanted to get up and hug him.

"Well, a freak! This will be good. Your tributes, everyone!"

* * *

><p>AN: Decode by Paramore.

Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I had to study for finals. Once the holidays start, I promise weekly updates until the next year. )

Anways, next up is Reapings Part 2 and should be up really soon! Okay, questions:

1. Favorite POV and Least Favorite? Why?

2. Which tributes stood out? Which mentors?

3. Who are you excited to hear from? (Tributes.)

4. Favorite Quote?

5. How was my writing?

6. Chart of opinions so far? (Love, like, dislike, loathe, etc.)

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed so far, it means a lot. It might or might not just make your tribute go... :P Anyways, see you soon and thanks for reading!


	4. Gods and Monsters

**Monsters Among Us.**

**The 45th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reapings - Part Two.<strong>

_No one's gonna take my soul away._

* * *

><p><strong>Arsenio Barnoli, District Six.<strong>

**Victor of the 30th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>He still couldn't understand. Why couldn't they be like District One or Two and have five or six Victors?<p>

Arsenio knew that the people of District Six hated him, just like they hated everything that was made in the Capitol.

Unfortunately, their escort looked like she just came out of hell. Red hair, red skin and a red dress to match, honestly. Once the mayor finished his speech, it was time for the reapings to start.

Kali, the escort, walked to the girl's bowl and picked a slip. "Sita Raymont!" The cameras focused on a girl in the sixteen year old section, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. For a moment, Arsenio couldn't breath. Sita looked just like Arnelia, Arsenio's sister, when she was reaped, five years ago. Probably, like Arnelia, Sita wouldn't return. She walked to the stage, looking calm and collected. For a once, a tribute from District Six didn't cry.

Once she reached the stage, Sita did something unexpected. She walked right over to Arsenio, with a smirk on her face, and hugged him. He didn't understand it, at first. Was she trying to make him like her, even before her district partner was reaped? Probably. This girl could be hiding something beneath her calm facade. Because of that, Arnesio decided to hug her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and Arnesio forced a smile. "Go back to your place, Miss Raymont."

"As you wish."

When Sita took her place in the stage, Kali walked to the boy's bowl and for the second time that day, picked a slip. "Cason Grady! Where are you, dear?"

The boys in the thirteen year old section parted for a boy, with brown hair and grey eyes. He was small, slim and was fighting against tears. Everyone waited. Arnesio checked his watch, for one minute and 12 seconds, Cason didn't move. But as soon as he saw the Peacekeepers moving towards him, Cason almost ran to the stage.

"Shake hands, you two," Cason was looking at Kali with such hate, that Arnesio could almost predict what was going to happen. It all happened in a split second, Cason moved towards Kali and slapped her in the face.

For the second time that day, District Six was silent. Even the mayor, who always knew what to do in any kind of situation, didn't move. The Peacekeepers picked up Cason and took him into the Justice Building, without another word.

One stayed behind and tried to do the same thing to Sita, but she protested. "There's no need to be rude," She moved his hand towards her back and smiled. "See? Much better. Manners are everything." With that, the doors of the Justice Building closed.

Arnesio tried to understand what just happened. For the past 10 years, all of his tributes died in the bloodbath, including his own sister. But maybe this year, just maybe, they had a chance. It wasn't everyday that they got a thirteen year old that had the courage to slap the escort, right?

Arnesio looked at the sunset and smiled.

_I promise, Arnelia._

* * *

><p><strong>Baecker Rasey, District Seven.<strong>

**Victor of the 29th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Baecker couldn't deny that his life wasn't perfect, but it could be worst. Like his mother had taught him and Blight, there were bad and good things in every moment. Like now. Baecker had his brother by his side but at the same time, it was still a reaping. But for now, Baeck tried to ignore that and looked at their escort. He loved her, honestly. For ten years, their tributes hadn't make it past the bloodbath. Yet, Aphrodite never left District Seven. She was the one that made sure Blight had all he needed when he was in the Games and never left Baecker's side got a bit too hard to handle. They were his family, Blight and Aphrodite. Baeck had no idea of what he would do without them.<p>

Aphrodite smiled and walked to the microphone. "Hello, District Seven! Another year, uh? We are here to pick two warriors for the 45th Hunger Games! Let's start, shall we?"

Aphrodite picked and opened a slip from the girls' bowl. She smiled and laughed when she saw the name. "Jacie Belmont!" Baeck couldn't help but wonder if Aphrodite knew the girls. Usually, she was quiet and composed while she was picking the names, so this was new.

The girls in the eighteen year old section parted for a girl in a black dress and high heels. She was tall, slim and had black hair and brown eyes. She probably worked in the woods as a lumberjack, that was good, since it meant that she would probably be deadly with the axes.

Jacie walked to the stage in a calm way, but glaring at Aphrodite the whole time. They knew each other, Baeck was sure of that. But how?

Aphrodite quickly walked to the boys' bowl and picked a name. "Everth Gondel!"

This time, Baeck heard his brother sigh. He turned to Blight. "What is it?"

Blight had tears in his eyes. "I know that kid. He doesn't have any friends. Like me, when I was eighteen. I want to mentor him." Baeck smiled. After going throught the Games, his brother was still the same. Pure, kind-hearted, the same kid that gave his bread to Baeck when he came back from work. Baeck couldn't help but love Blight even more because of that.

Everth was collected when he reached the stage. Shook Jacie's hand and walked to Aphrodite and shook her hand too. Maybe they could make this work, as a family.

They would try their best to get those tributes home.

* * *

><p><strong>Cadell Torman, District Eight.<strong>

**Victor of the 32nd Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>The Capitol people called it "the family business." Cadell couldn't hate them more than she already did.<p>

Cadell knew Yari since she was 5 years old and her father had to bring her to the reapings, since everyone had to go. She hated it. People only knew her as the daughter of the famous Woof Torman, district eight's first Victor. So one day, Cadell decided to volunteer, just like that. The look on her father's face when she volunteered was priceless. It was tough, but when she came back, people knew her as Cadell Torman, the Victor of the 32nd Hunger Games and District Eight's second Victor.

After welcoming everyone to this year's reaping, Yari picked a name. "Danica Caleigh!" The girls in the eighteen year old section parted for a girl in a blue dress, with blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall and slim. She looked pretty good, comparing to the usual District Eight female tribute. Cadell decided she wanted to mentor this girl. If they got another Victor, she wouldn't be stuck with her father every year when they had to mentor. That was all she could ever want.

Danica looked pretty angry as she to the stage. Yari looked worried and reached out for Danica as soon as she was in the stage. "Don't touch me or I swear I'll-"

Cadell couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be good. Ignoring the girl's warning, Yari touched her arm. "Everything's gonna b-"

Without any other warning, Danica turned around and punched Yari right on her nose. "Screw you, b*tch. I told you not to touch to me." The Peacekeepers acted quickly, taking Danica into the Justice Building.

Yari was bleeding heavily, so she had to be taken into the Justice Building too. Mayor Armani was the one to choose the slip for the boy's name. "Kepar Holui!"

When Cadell thought this couldn't get any better, a dark haired boy came running into the aisle. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The Gods were on her side this year.

The mayor was shocked and for a split second, he didn't move. "Well, c-come up, boy. What's your name?"

The boy shook the mayor's hand as soon as he reached the stage. "Ewyllan Gardiner. It's a pleasure to meet your, Mr. Armani and of course, Mr and Miss Torman."

Woof turned to his daughter after the mayor lead Ewyllan into the Justice Building. "Which one do you want?"

Cadell for a while before answering. "The girl. You can have the boy." Woof nodded.

It was District Eight's year.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaley Pabli, District Nine.<strong>

**Victor of the 28th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Even if it was weird, Kaley's life was much better after the became a Victor. Before, she had nothing, and now she had her 4 best friends and a husband and two beautiful daughters. It was more than she deserved. But yet, Kaley was grateful for it everyday. She hated the reapings, though. Since Farrow's victory, District Nine never had a Victor again. Maybe they would? Perhaps the sixth district nine victor would reveal himself or herself.<p>

And now it was time for the reaping. Kaley looked at her fellow Victors: Carter, Ryley, Tenson and Farrow. They were her family, the only good thing that she had in her life, Kaley still couldn't understand how she managed to bring two Victors home in first place.

Darner, their escort, was only there because last year's female tribute killed their last one. The girl died at the hands of the Gamemakers, placing 3rd and giving the crown to Daphne Latrelle of District One. Kaley heard the poor girl went mad after her own Games, never speaking again. It looked like even Career Victors were affected by the Games, after all. She grabbed Carter's hand, forcing a smile.

"Are you okay?" She said, hoping to make him smile. Carter was her best friend, her brother, everything. He was the first tribute that she got out of the Games and since then, they became inseparable.

He forced a smile. "Yeah. As good as we can be in a day like this, right?" That was one of the things that Kaley adored about Carter. He was realistic and he had a way of living that made Kaley want to leave every single demon behind her.

She searched for them in the crowd, her husband and their two beautiful girls, and nodded. "It's for them, right? Everything we do is for them. At the end of the day, they are all that we have left."

Before Carter could answer, Darner ran to the girl's bowl and picked a slip. "Mavi Rivan!"

A dark haired girl, with chocolate skin and brown eyes walked into the aisle, keeping her eyes on the ground. She was tall, though and with a good build.

Carter turned to her. "What do you think?"

Kaley sighed before answering. "Not our best chance. She probably wouldn't last a week in the arena, but we can try. Let's see the boy, first."

Darner quickly picked a slip. "Lucan Brayard!"

The cameras focused on a handsome young man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes and fit. "There's our best chance." Carter said and Kaley couldn't help but agree with him. Lucan could win and join them.

She would make sure he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome Callero, District Ten.<strong>

**Victor of the 37th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Leaning back into his chair, Jerome closes his eyes. His fellow Victors, Mera and Lukan, were talking about Daphne Latrelle from One and the news that probably all of Panem knew. He only heard a bit, apparently, Daphne's sister disappeared without a trace. Jerome had his own opinion about it, but as always, he kept his opinion to himself.<p>

The girl probably ran away, tired of people looking at her like she was just the sister of another Victor from District One. Poor girl, honestly. Wherever she was, Jerome hoped that she was okay.

"Hey Je, are you awake?" It was Romara, his fellow Victor. Jerome just couldn't help but stare at her for a long time. She was really beautiful, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes and tanned skin. Because of that, Jerome just couldn't resist when she appeared at his room at night, after a night full of nightmares. She found her relief and her peace in him, just like he did in her.

But right now, there was no time for distractions. They needed to focus on the tributes that were about to be reaped and whose lifes where in Jerome and Romara's hands.

"Of course I am, baby. What do you need?" She leaned into him, close that enough so he could smell her new perfume.

"I know what I need." She leaned in for a kiss, but Jerome stopped her, taking a lock of her in his fingers instead.

"There's no time for that, babe, and you know that. We'll have plenty of time to that after the Games are over." Romara sighed and fell back into her chair.

"I wish the reapings would start. I'm bored." She said, looking at their escort. Jerome spent a night with Theresa, once. He felt bad for it the second he saw what happened in the next day. Thresa was extremely jealous of him and Romara, since that happened.

And now it was time for her to pick those tributes. Theresa was quick as always, and picked a slip from the reaping ball.

"Lya Barder!" A girl came out of the fifteen year old section, smiling. She had medium heigh, with brown hair and brown eyes. Quite average for their District, too.

The girl kept glaring at Jerome and Romara once she walked to the stage. She looked, well, different in some way? "Do you want the girl?" He asked Romara.

"Why don't we check the male, first, babe?"

He nodded and Thresa picked another name. "Dargo Burham!"

Once she saw how he looked like, Romara stood up and started clapping. Very loudly. Jerome wasn't jealous because, well, it wasn't the first time that it happened. Dargo wouldn't be the first one, but Jerome couldn't let her get into trouble with the Capitol by getting involved with a tribute. There weren't exactly rules for the mentors, but they weren't supposed to be sleeping with the tributes.

Once the boy reached the stage, tanned skin with brown eyes and much muscle, Romara took her place again. "I'll take him. Definitely. In more than one way."

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want, babe,but do remember whose room you go to every night."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Cydia Mowell, District Eleven.<strong>

**Victor of the 31st Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>She won out of luck.<p>

Everyone kept telling her that. People in the Capitol, here. She only won because her aunt, Seeder, was a Victor too and knew a few influential people in the Capitol that made her win. Cydia hated that, she hated all of them. If her ten killls weren't enough to prove that to them, what would?

The failure that she was as a mentor didn't really help. Since she won, their district never had a Victor again. Bad luck.

Their escort, all wrapped in pink, picked a name for the female tribute. "Alina Brenwell!"

A girl, from the eighteen year old section, just smirked. She had dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes, but she looked fit enough. For a moment, Cydia went back in time to her own reaping, where her aunt had suggested that played it cool. The Capitol didn't like crying tributes, at all. So did what Seeder asked. Played itnas the smirking girl, like she actually wanted to be there, but when the Games arrived, Cydia did anything she could to survive. She picked up an axe and killed ten innocent children, whose names she won't ever forget.

There was a part of her that didn't want District Eleven to have another victor. She didn't want anyone going throught the same time that she and her aunt and all the Victors of Panem did. The nightmares, the demons. There was a part of her that wanted Alina and the male tribute to die as soon as the Games started.

"Now, for the boys!" He picked a slip. "Chaff Kale!" A dark haired boy started to walk out of the thirteen year old section, but an older boy stopped him.

"It's not your time yet, kid. I voluteer as tribute for him!"

The boy had dark brown hair and light skin, which wasn't very common in District Eleven. A volunteer? Never happened before in here. Cydia allowed herself to hope. Could they have another Victor this year? Her, Seeder and Alabaster? Could they work together? She couldn't forget Alina, either. So, her, Seeder, Albaster and Alina. They would work as a team. Going against the other districts like a team.

"Shake hands, both of you." Alabaster took Alina's hand on his, and with a firm grip, shook it. Yes, she could see it now. She would talk to her and aunt and make sure they allied. Together, Alabaster and Alina would make it far.

They would stand together as a team. No one could stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alara Koale, District Twelve.<strong>

**Victor of the 19th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Alara just wished the cancer would take her soon. All of her life, she was alone and even now, right before she died, no one was here.<p>

After more than thirty years, she never managed to bring a single Victor home. All of their tributes, excluding some that actually made it far, had died in the bloodbath and every year, she forced to give their body back to the family and say how sorry she was that none of them had made it home. After the first twenty years, she already knew the whole speech without having to look at the papers that their escort gave her.

Alara just wanted to go out in her own terms, if that made any sense to a person with cancer. They had offered her a chance to be cured many times in the Capitol, but she refused. When she died, Alara wanted to take her last breath in District Twelve. It was her home and it would always be. Nothing could change that, honestly.

She had a single dying wish, though. To bring a tribute home was everything that she ever wanted and more. That's why she decided to take the Capitol's drugs, just until the Games were over. After that, she would die. But for now, she had to be at her best for the tributes that were about to be reaped.

Calony, the escort, smiled at her. "Hang in there, Alara. We're almost done."

She smiled back but didn't answer.

Once Calony finished her speech, she picked a slip.

Please. Please, please. Just one, before death comes for me.

"Albany Laudette!" Alara sighed. It looked like she was truly hopeless, after all. Albany had a baby face and Alara thought she was at least thirteen, before she noticed that Albany had come out of the fifteen year old section. She was just staring ahead, looking hopeless.

Calony tried to cheer her up. "Anything you want to say, sweetheart?"

Albany finally showed her smile. "Hi, I'm Albany and I'm fifteen years old. Nice to meet all of you."

Calony laughed. "That's the spirit! Now for the boys," He took a slip out.

"Sylvan Ridgely!" the cameras focused on a boy in the eighteen year old section, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. Alara wasn't sure if it was real, but she thought the boy was swearing to himself. For about 2 minutes, he didn't move. Sylvan looked like he was comtemplating what just happened. Then, the Peacekeepers move but he shrugs them off, puts his hands on his pockets and starts walking towards the stage, only stopping to hug a girl, about his age, who was crying while holding a little girl. His girlfriend? Probably.

Sylvan nodded at her once he reached the stage. But then, he did something unexpected. He took Albany into his arms and they stood there for a while. "Don't worry, we'll get throught this. We're a team, right? And we have an amazing mentor, too. I'll protect you, don't worry. I promise."

Alara couldn't stop the tears from coming. They were a team, yes. When they walked past her, Sylvan whispered something in her ear.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: "Gods and Monsters" by Lana del Rey.

Okay, reapings are done! Seriously guys, reapings are boring. Really boring but they are finally done! There's a poll in my profile for favorite tribute so far, so check that and vote, please. )

If anyone is wondering, yes, that was canon Brutus in the last chapter.

Anyways, update tomorrow or tuesday! Our first tribute chapter!

Some questions!

1. Favorite POV and Least Favorite? Why?

2. Favorite District pair and least favorite, why?

3. Tributes that stood out?

4. Mentors that stood out?

5. Opinion on mentors and tributes so far? (Chart-wise?)

6. How was my writing?

7. Did you see Mockingjay already? Thoughts?


	5. Wild One

**Monsters Among Us.**

**45th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Train Rides<strong>

_Hey, I heard you are a wild one._

* * *

><p><strong>Florian Belavaire, 18 years old.<strong>

**District One Male**

* * *

><p>"It's hard to say," Caius said, and got up to get another drink. "They could either be a bloodbath or turn out to be this year's Victor. If there is one thing that my mentor taught me is that you shouldn't judge tributes by their reaping reaction."<p>

"What do you think, Scarlet?" Florian sighed. Since they started watching the reapings, Scarlet didn't say a word. She was too busy writing down some notes on the notebook that Caius had given her, looking quite focused on every detail.

His district partner was a mystery, one that Florian didn't want to solve just yet.

"What?" Florian was sure that she hadn't been listening to a thing that either he or Caius said.

Daphne sighed, frustrated. "Florian, are you sure you still want her in the Career Pack?" Scarlet looked at him, a strange look on her face. If he said no, then he would lose the only person that he could keep as an ally and a friend throught the Games.

That's the kind of person that Florian wanted by his side when the Games started. A friend, an ally.

He shrugged. "Why not? She's my really shouldn't give up on your tribute, Daphne. She might suprise you." Scarlet flashed him a thankful smile.

Daphne sat, straight up. "Who are you to tell me what do, Belavaire? You're just a tribute that will die soon enough, if I'm lucky enough."

"Daphne-" Caius started, but she stopped him with a glare.

Florian leaned back a bit into the couch. This was going to be good.

"I'm tired of this, Caius. Tired of you, tired of everything. I'm done." Daphne walked away, kicking a chair in the process.

Caius juat sighed and looked at both of them. "Seeing as my mentor partner might not be of much help, I will probably mentor both of you, but I need to know. Are you two working together?"

"I..." Florian hesitated a moment before making his request. Did he really want to this? Wouldn't it be better if he was trained alone? Florian looked over to what Scarlet had written on her notebook. Next to his name, there were three words.

Threat? Friend? Ally?

Summoning all of his courage, Florian blurted it out before he could re-think it. "We don't need to be enemies, Scarlet. I've seen district partners turning on each other every year and I don't want that, because you can trust me."

Scarlet burst out laughing, the first real laugh he had heard from her since they left District One. "It's the Hunger Games, Florian. People don't place their trust in the others, unless you are a cute twelve year old from District Twelve that is leading his allies to die in the bloodbath. And after that stunt that you played in the reapings, I'm not sure I want to be anywhere near."

Florian blushed, cursing himself all over again for doing it. "Look Scarlet, I don't us to be friends. But think," Scarlet looked up from her notebook, looking interested."You know the Career Pack doesn't last forever and many of us die in the split. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone that you could trust when that happens?"

Scarlet cringed but Florian could tell that she was actually considering accepting his request. "And if it comes down to the two of us?"

He thought for a moment. "We decide it like they taught us in the Academy. A good and fair fight and either way, our district will be proud. What do you say?"

Scarlet nodds. "You've got yourself an ally, Florian. But you better not do that again, or I'll decide if want to stabb you in the back or turn you over to our fellow Careers. Now come here. I want to show you something."

Florian got up and sat next to Scarlet in the couch, while she handed him her notebook. He couldn't help but laugh. Scarlet was one of the most intelligent girls he had ever meet and probably the first district one female tribute with a brain.

"The volunteers," She explained. "Are obvious threats." Florian couldn't help but blush a bit when she got closer to him. Scarlet wasn't a typical vain teenage girl of their district, no, she was different. She had a brain.

Florian turned to Caius, who had been observing them. "What do you suggest we do about the other volunteers?"

Caius shrugged. "Choose. You can't take them all into the pack, so you have to choose one or two. Make them show to you what they're capable of and then you choose the best one. Simple as that. I would say either the boys from Ten, Nine or Eleven. Even if only one of them was a volunteer, the others look like they could snap someone's neck with their bare hands."

"I'm not sure I want any of them in the pack," She said at last. "I mean, I'm not even sure that we should trust the other Careers yet. Hell, I'm not even sure that I can trust you, Florian. True, they might be strong but if we invite them into our alliance, they might start a plan to tear us apart from the inside. If they are alone, we can easily take them down."

"That's a good point," Caius agreed. "But if you don't do that, you'll never know what they are capable of. Look at the pair from District Twelve. The girl could be a bloodbath, for all we know but now that the boy is her ally, she'll surely make it out."

"Did you have allies, Caius?" Florian shout back, knowing the answer at the top os his toungue.

He sighed. "I didn't. But that's not my point. Now, if you excuse me." Caius peels himself off from the couch and moves throught the sliding doors, away from their sight.

Florian turned to Scarlet. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how good you would look with your pants and your shirt off." She rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking about our allies. Now, let's watch the reapings again and do our plan?"

He nodded. Florian knew that he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Bastian Barnett, 18 years old.<strong>

**District Four Male**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you join us, Bastian?"<p>

Bastian looked up from his plate, suprised. "What?" Cora smiled at him, a friendly and amiable smile. "You don't need to be there aline. I mean, no one deserves to be alone. Join us!"

Bastian shrugged. Why not? He got and walked over to where Damien, Ilia, Cora and Storm were sitting and took a sit next to Cora.

Ilia, his mentor, nodded at him. "We were just talking about the other tributes. Anything you would like to mention, Bastian?"

Bastian already had an answer ready. "It's simple, we can't trust any of them. We're about to be sent to a fight to the death, where only comes out. For all I know, they could planning our deaths right now. So the question is, can I trust you, Cora?"

Cora looked suprised. "Of course you can! I'm your friend. We trained together, remember? And we did that project together in school too! And... damn it, I can't remember the other thing. The point is, you can trust me."

Bastian looked away. "I think I would prefer if you kept your distance, Cora."

Cora, Ilia, Damien and Storm looked at him at the same time. "What?"

Bastian couldn't help but be suprised. They all wanted him to trust his district partner? To work with her like he didn't have to kill her if it came down to it?

Ilia sighed. "Look Bastian, it's better if you don't start making enemies just yet. You might not trust Cora, and I understand that, but you don't need to push her away yet. If they other Careers try to kill both of you, would youbrather be alone or have someone that you could trust by your side?"

Bastian agreed. "Good point. But if it comes down to it, I will give you the fight of your life, Cora. Just wait."

For Bastian's suprise, Ilia smiled happily. "Let's plan your strategy, shall we? First of all, Bastian, I don't want you to be the leader of the alliance."

Bastian snapped. "What? Since when that's something you decide?

Ilia agreed. "You are right. But I'm your mentor, and mentors are supposed to give some advice to their tributes. And the leader of the Careers is usually the first to die from the alliance."

Suddenly, Cora got up. "Stay here! I need to get something. I mean, I know you'll stay here but I'll be right right back anyway!" She moved throught the doors and disappeared.

Bastian looked at Ilia. "Is that girl serious? That happy side will get her no where in the Games."

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that? Seriously, Bastian, that attitude towards your district partner will get you no where. That happy side will get sponsors because people in the Capitol love someone like Cora."

He sighed. "Fine. I won't lay a finger on her, unless it comes down to us on the final two." Bastian knew that he would probably regret that decision later, but for now, it was worth it.

Ilia nodded. "Good choice. I'm sure that Silken would be proud of you, Bastian." He froze. There was no way that she could know about Silken. She was his best kept secret so how could Ilia, out of all people, know about Silken?

"How do you-" She stopped him.

"It doesn't matter how I know about your little secret. What matters is that if you touch a hair on Cora's head in the arena, before the final two, I will happily have a talk with Silken."

When Bastian was about to say a few rude things to Ilia, Cora sat next to him again, a piece of paper in her hands. "Now that we saw the reapings, I want to make something. Bastian, tell me five tributes that stood out to you, just from their reaping reactions.

Bastian thought about it for a while. Why not? "Me, Two and One and the volunteers, of course. I bet I could take any of them in a fight, though. Poor district kids couldn't even hold their own in a fight."

Cora nodded and turned to Ilia. "Ilia? Who stood out to you?" What made Bastian really angry was the fact that his mentor seemed very happy to play whatever game Cora was doing.

"The boy from ten. He seems strong enough and he's very good looking, too. I bet everyone in the Capitol is already lining up to sponsor him. I know I would." She winked.

"Well," Damien and Storm joined them, with messy hair and red cheeks. "I would totally sponsor that girl from six. or the one from five. They are damn hot." Before he and Storm could start fighting, Cora stepped in.

"I'm trying to show something to all of you. The other tributes look at us like the bigger threat, but this year, we don't have to be. People will be looking at those volunteers and we can be overlooked. And if we are, we can suprise the audience with the best Career pack yet."

Bastian thought of Cora's idea for a while. Sure, people wouldn't sponsor them as much as they would. But, if they were focused on those volunteers and their Career pack took out all of them in the bloodbath, Bastian was sure that they would recieve way more sponsor gits than the other packs did in normal years. "What do you say Bastian? You're in?"

He realized his biggest mistake yet. Cora was smart, there was no doubt about that, and she already had all the mentors in her side. If he joined her, even if it was only for a little ally, he could get their attention and when the time came, he would kill Cora and mae Ilia and Damien realize that they should would have bet on him from the beggining.

And maybe, he could even make the other Careers turn on Cora and kill her for him. Yes, that would be truly priceless.

But for now, he nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Everth Gondel, 18 years old.<strong>

**District Seven Male**

* * *

><p>Everth was silent as they watched the reapings.<p>

He saw that Blight was doing his best to stay quiet, until Everth actually decided to say something. Blight's brother, Baecker, had already left with Jacie to discuss her strategy. But first, he asked both of them if they wanted to train together or on their own.

Jacie had said no, of course. She wanted someone that woud actually have a chance of making it out of the bloodbath. Blight had tried to comfort him, but Everth was already starting to lose hope. If his district partner didn't want to ally with him, then who would? At last, the screen showed the face of the District Twelve tributes one more time and disappeared. Blight stood up and took a seat next to Everth.

"The boy from six is a good choice. Or you could try and ally with the pair from twelve, I'm sure they would take you in." For a moment, Everth looked at Blight, thinking that he would burst out laughing any moment soon but his mentor's face remained serious.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Everth asked, after a while. Slowly, Blight stood up and poured a drink for himself.

"We have to start looking for allies, right? You need to have someone by your side when the Games come." Blight leaned foward, hands folded. Waiting for an answer. Demanding his choice right now.

Everth took a deep breath. "I don't think people would want to ally with me, to be honest. I mean, look at me? I bet people in the Capitol are already sure that I will be a bloodbath.

Blight nodded. "That's probably true. But you know what, forget them. Do you have any idea as to why I choosed you to be my tribute, Everth?"

He shrugged. "Because your brother choosed first?" That seemed like the most logical reason as to why Blight, their district's second victor, had chosen him to mentor.

Blight shook his head. "You're wrong. You were my first choice since Aphrodite called your name in the reaping. You know why? Because I was exactly like you when I reaped. Young, scared, without any hope of making it out alive. Also, like you, I thought I was alone in all of this but I was wrong. I had my brother and even Aphrodite was a great help. What I want to say is that you are not alone. I really want to help."

"But your brother was a Victor. People were rooting for you," Everth pointed off.

Blight nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face. "They were. But are you really sure that they would choose to sponsor a fifteen year old from district seven over a Career?" He asked.

"I would," Everth said, at last.

His mentor smiled brightly. "That's my point. Now, tell me about your family, Everth."

Everth nodded, more sure now than ever. Maybe, just maybe, Blight really wanted to help him?

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Via. I love her more than anything in the world." And he did. Via was his only friend and the only person that truly cared about him, besides his family. Everth promised her that he would come back and eventually, he would even if it was in a black coffin.

Blight laughed a little. "Of course. Charming lad like you. We can use that in your interview. Tell them how you meet and what you would do to come back to her. They love a good story and in the end, it can mean the difference between life and death."

But Everth wan't convinced yet. "What do you think I should? In the Games, I mean." He was sure of one thing, thought. He wanted to make the difference. He wanted to find someone - someone like him, maybe - and make sure that if he didn't win, they would. Everth looked down at the object on his hands, his father's hat. He always wanted to wear it and today, out of all days, his father had given it to him as his token.

Today, he found a friend as well. Everth was already sweating when Blight spoke again. "First of all, you need to get allies. I wouldn't suggest more than two. Bigger alliances are always when you have to split and it's easier to get attached to the others in there. It happened to me."

Everth remembered some parts of Blight's Games, from the recaps or even his parents talking about it. His district partner, Marella, had betrayd their alliance of 5 when there were only 10 tributes left. Blight was seriously injured, but he survived, thanks to the twelve year old from nine. Two days later, Blight killed Marella in the finale, avenging his fallen allies. But even now, Everth could see that the scars weren't healed yet.

"And in the Games?" Everth asked. "Should I go to the Cornucopia, to get supplies?" Blight almost fell off his chair.

"What?! Of course not. They would kill you right there, the Careers. Their mentors make a beat every year to see how many tributes they will kill in the bloodbath. It's sick, if you ask me." Everth knew that it was a bit stupid of him to ask, but he had to. One of his friends, Retyl, was the male tribute last year. He was almost the crowd's favorite and Everth remembered being so happy at the thought that his best friend could come back from the Hunger Games. Well, guess what. He didn't. Retyl was killed by the boy from district one, who was later killed by his district partner, who became a Victor.

Everth always thought of it as the circle of life, only that was the Hunger Games version. You kill and then if you aren't careful, you'll be killed as well and if they aren't lucky enough, the erson who killed you wil also be killed by someone else.

"Well kid, what do you say? What would you do to get back home?" Blight extended his hand to Everth.

He smiled. "Anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Albany Laudette, 15 years old.<strong>

**District Twelve Female**

* * *

><p>"Describe yourself to me in five words."<p>

Albany and Sylvan looked up from the game that they had been playing since the train ride started, two packs of popcorn in the table. Alara hadn't said a word to them since the reapings, instead, she had been watching them.

Albany was the fist to answer. "Best person you will ever meet."

Sylan turned to her, a small smile playing on his lips. "I have no doubt about that, Al." Albany knew that she already considered Sylan as one of her best friends, even if she had only met him a few hours ago.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She had to be honest, Sylvan had some nice cheek bones. "What about you, Sy? How do you describe yourself?

He shrugged. "A tribute in the Games. See? That was five words and I did it much better than you, Ally." Both of them burst out laughing. Albany did want to know him better, though. If they were going together into the Games, they might as well know a bit about each other.

"There's more about you! Tell me, pretty boy. I wanna know." Albany could tell that Alara was watching them closely now, but she just kept going.

Sylvan's face darkened. "You remember that girl at the reapings? She's my wife and I love her more than anything. You know what that's like, little Al? To meet your true love?" Albany had no idea of how it would be like, to meet the boy that she would want to spend the rest of her life with. She imagined it for a while, getting the old white dress that every married woman had the peasure to wear and then do the toasting with her future husband. For a split second, Sylvan was the boy that she imagined with her in that dream.

Al brushed that thought aside but she still wasn't able to stop the blush from coming. He was married to that pretty girl and he would do anything to get back to her, and Albany was only his district partner.

"Earth to Al? Thinking about your crush?" She punched him lightly on the shoulder and was about to say something but then, Alara stepped in.

"You two need to stay by each other's side for as long as you can. You are the perfect team. The Capitol will love this angle, the big brother protecting the little sister." Alara was actually smiling.

"But we're no-" Sylvan grabbed her hand and gave her a shy smile.

"Yes, we are. I want to protect you, so it's just like you are my little sister. Let them think that. Maybe they'll even believe it, who knows." Al could tell that Sylvan was quite smart and he had a golden heart. Maybe she had a chance? Of coming home to her family, to her best friend. But then, how could she face Sylvan's wife and tell him that she had let that kind and golden hearted boy die?

"Have you considered adding someone else to your alliance?"

_No. _"Yes, we have. We just don't know who to add, though. What do you think, Alara?" If this was the time for advice, Albany had to ask everything that she wasn't sure of. Starting with allies.

Alara nodded. "Seeing as Sylvan is older than you, Albany, I would consider every tribute. Even the younger ones, like the boy from six or the boy from five."

Al sighed. She had been thinking of the boy from five as well but mostly, she had the tribues from nine in mind. They were both older, like Sylvan, and they seemed kind enough. Albany loved kind people.

"Good point," She agreed. "What do you think of the pair from District Nine?" Alara cringed.

"What makes you think they would want to ally with you?" Sylvan shrugged before answering.

"I'll talk to them. If Al wants them in our alliance, then I'll talk to me. Make sure they know the opportunity that they will pass up if they said no." Alara looked quite suprised.

"You're talking like a Career, now. Have you considered joining them, Sylvan?" Albany could see that Sylvan was actually considering it. She had no idea why she was so hurt at the thought of him leaving her, though.

"I have. But I can't leave my little Al and they would never accept both of us into the pack, would they?"

Suddenly, Alara burst out laughing. Sylvan and Al enxanged a look, before turning back to their mentor. "Uhmm, are you okay, Alara?"

Alara grinned at them.'"I'm more than okay. You two just gave me everything that I ever wanted."

"And what would that be?" Sylvan asked, carefully.

"A pair of fighters. Someone that I could actually work with. I can see it now, both of you making it quite far. Sylvan, where did you live before the reapings?"

He raised an eyebrow. "In the Seam. Why do you ask?" That was weird, though. Why did it matter where Sylvan once lived, now that he was going to the Games?

Alara clapped her hands. "I knew it. Seam people are survivors. I lived in the Seam too, before I was reaped and now, I'm going to die in there. I want one of you to make it to my funeral, no matter who it is."

Albany looked at Sylvan before she understood what Alara just said, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Alara!" Albany stood out and hugged her mentor. A few moments later, she left Sylvan's arms wrap around both of them.

She could see that Alara was actually crying. "Don't worry, you have me and Sylvan! And no matter what happens, we are here for you!"

Alara took both of their hands in hers. "You two are too good for the Games, too pure. Thank you, though, for being here. That's all I needed right now. Someone like both of you to be here with me."

Sylvan smiled at both of them. "We're a team, Alara." But Albany shook her head.

"No, no. We're a family."

* * *

><p>AN: "Wild One" by Sia.

Good night, everyone! This was supposed to be up a bit earlier, but finals ruined all my plans. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Some questions, yeah?

1. Favorite POV and least favorite? Why?

2. Opinion on each POV?

3. How was my writing?

4. Did you vote on the poll?

5. Which tributes are you excited to meet?

See you soon! )


	6. Young Volcanoes

**Monsters Among Us.**

**The 45th Annual Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

**Training Day One**

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes._

* * *

><p><strong>Karter Dior, 17 years old.<strong>

**District Two Male**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, tributes of the 45th Hunger Games."<p>

The head trainer is perched on the ledge looking at the tributes, his shoulders broadened as he holds to the railing in front of him. When he pauses for a moment to get a good look at the tributes, Karter stands a little taller, wanting to show him that just because he was shorter than the other Careers, it doesn't mean that he was weaker.

He was strong and prepared, just like a true Victor.

While the trainer takes a good look at each one of the tributes, Karter uses the opportunity to look around, searching for his fellow Careers. He could see the pair from One, standing together like they have know each other since they were children. Maybe they have? Anyway, he needed to get a good look on them before the arena.

"As most of you already know, this is the training center. We have everything here that you could possibly ever need, from spears to swords and of course, the survival stations. My advice is not to ignore those because most of you will end up needing them in the arena."

Karter tried to hold back a laugh. Yes, most Careers usually ignored the survival stations, since they preferred to go straight to the weapons. But not them, since Karter would make sure that all of them went throught all the survival stations. He remembered seeing good Careers, someone of them that had actually made it to the finale, die because they ignored the survival skills.

Not this year.

"Enjoy your time here, tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

When the tributes started to move, Karter took a deep breath and looked around. Which one of them should he talk to first? The idiots from One? Or the two from Four?

Before he could decide, Karter felt someone's hand in his arm. He turned around and saw her. It was a girl, not too tall and with flaming red hair. She also had a bright smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Cora! You must be Karter, right? We are going to be allies!" Karter lifted an eyebrow. Oh right, Cora was the girl from District Four.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Where are the others?" He looked behind her, hoping to see a boy.

Karter liked boys.

And boys liked him.

Suddenly, the pair from One appeared, with linked arms. The girl was tall, with a slim body and curly blonde hair. Typical District One appearance and frankly, Karter was never that much interested on them. But the boy, well, the boy was beautiful. Karter only remembered seeing one person as gorgeous as him before in his life and that was his boyfriend, Merritt.

"Uhmm, hello," The boy extended a hand."I'm Florian and this is Scarlet, my district parter. You are Karter, right? District Two?" Karter wanted to speak, but he couldn't find his words.

After a while, Florian looked confused. "Do I have something on face?" Scarlet laughed.

Florian turned to her. "What is it?"

Scarlet smiled a little. "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

Florian just shrugged and turned back to Karter. "We need to talk, I think?"

Karter just nodded. "Lead the way."

Before Florian could start, another boy appeared. He was tall and had dark brown hair, just like Florian, but had sea blue eyes. Damn it. Karter always had a thing for boys with blue eyes.

The boy nodded at all of them, with a bright smile. "I'm Bastian, from Four. Seems like I made it just in time, uh?"

Florian started. "Okay, I can assume that everyone here wants to be in the Career alliance? Wait, there's only five of us? What happened to your district partner, Karter?"

"She said she has no interest in being a part of this alliance," He pointed to the fire-making station. "Look, she's right there."

Florian just shrugged. "So, raise your hand if you want to be the leader of this alliance."

Only Florian's and Karter's hands shoot up, but Florian dropped his, thanks to a kick in his arm by Scarlet.

That made Karter raise an eyebrow. That girl had something that most Careers didn't have. Karter hadn't seen her skills yet, but he knew this. She had a brain and when it came down to it, she would be the tough one to beat. She also had a control over Florian that Karter couldn't understand. His best guess was that they knew each other before the reaping.

That gave Karter another idea. "So, before we start, anyone has any secrets that they want to share? Maybe we can trust each other more."

Silence.

Karter sighed. He didn't want to say this yet, but oh well, so be it. "I'm gay and I have a beautiful boyfriend that I love very much."

Again, there was silence. For at least two minutes, all four Careers didn't say a word.

Scarlet cleared her throat. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Yes, he's gay. So what? I think everyone has the right to choose who they want to love."

Karter couldn't say that he wasn't surprised. Scarlet was a suprising one, there was no doubt in that.

"Thanks Scarlet. Okay, since I think no one wants to say anything, let's get straight to the training part. Let's rock this place, guys." With that, all four of them cheered.

Karter smiled. Maybe this would be easier than what he thought? When the others started walking to the sword station, Karter stayed behind. From what he saw so far, Scarlet was definitely the one to beat. The others were only paws, that would die, once the time came. If he used the right words and the right moves, Karter was sure that he could even turn Scarlet and Florian against each other.

Whatever bond they had, it wouldn't be so hard to break. In the end, he would be the last Career standing.

Karter would make his Merritt proud, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricardo Montoya, 18 years old.<strong>

**District Three Male.**

* * *

><p>Decide quickly or they'll decide for you.<p>

Ricardo looked around, still thinking about his mentor's advice. Alura told Ricardo that the Careers were already interested in him and that Ricardo should be careful, because if he rejected them, then he was as good as dead.

He hadn't told her about his plan and he never planned on doing it. From all that he noticed since training began, this was the best part. The alliances were already forming and Ricardo knew that he had to be quick, or he would lose them both.

For example, the Careers - or what was left of them - already took the sword station to themselves. But Ricardo could see that even inside the strongest alliance, there were groups. The two from One and the girl from four were in a corner together, while the boys from two and four were smashing the dummies with their swords and high-fiving each other after that. Or the girls from Eight and Six that stood together.

Ricardo approached the boy from Nine first, while he was at the archery station. "Hello."

The boy simply nodded, picked up an arrow and latched it into the bow and released the string. Ricardo smirked a little, since he hadn't expected that the boy could actually do it.

"I'm Ricardo, District Three's male volunteer. I was wondering if someone as lovely as you would want to ally with me?"

The boy, Lucan, shrugged. "As long as you don't mess with my work, I'm okay with that." Then, he went back to his bow.

Ricardo stayed there, watching Lucan train with the bow. Turns out that he was quite better than what Ricardo expected. Part One was complete and now he only needed one more pawn.

But who to choose? The boy from Eight? The boy from Eleven?

Once again, Ricardo's feet gained a mind of their own and he found himself walking to the axe throwing station, where the boy from Eight was trying to figure out how to properly throw an axe.

He was tall but not as much as Lucan, though. With dark brown hair and blue eyes, Ricardo could never guess that he was born in District Eight. Ricardo picked up an axe, that stood next to the trainer, and walked to the spare space on that station. Without a second, he lets the axe fly and smirks when it hits the dummy on the chest, but not in the center. It seems like all these years working had helped in something, now that he was here, in the Hunger Games.

It was only after a second time that the boy actually noticed. He stopped and lifted an eyebrow.

"You actually know how to so this, uh? Looks like the Careers aren't the only ones were that have some training." He chuckled and extented an hand to Ricardo,

"I'm Ewyllan, from Eight. I could use someone that had a bit of training. I mean, you trained, right? I don't see why anyone would volunteer if they weren't trained."

Ricardo chuckled. Did this boy really think he had some training? Because if he was stupid enough to believe it, this would be different than what Ricardo what thought at first.

Playing along, he shaked Ewyllan's hand. "Ricardo, from Three and I could use someone with a sense of humour."

Ewyllan looked like Ricardo had just made his day. "Allies, then. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Now he just had to take care of this problem. "Allies it is. Would you mind if the boy from Nine joined us? He didn't volunteer but he can work with a bow."

Ewyllan nodded. "I'll go and meet him right away, I just need to finish working the axes, so I can move to another station. I'll meet you guys in there, alright?"

Ricardo gave a small smile and walked away, hands in his pocket and deep in thoughts. It's true, he wasn't the strongest tribute around but if could make Ewyllan believe that he was trained, with the right touch of confidence and a bit of arrogance, then he could do anything.

When the Games came, Ricardo's plan would finally start to work. He would wait a while, thought, so Ewyllan and Lucan would trust him when the time came. When that happened, he would make them take the others down, one by one. Not all of them, though. If Lucan used his bow, then he could probably kill some of the Careers from a distance. After the others were dead, he would just leave in the middle of the night and let Ewyllan and Lucan kill each other.

Who knows, maybe they would even die in the process of killing the Careers. Ricardo couldn't be happier with his plan but he yet, he felt like something was missing. Another member to their group, maybe? No, two were enough. When the time came, it would be easier to have less tributes enough. Trust? Yes, but he only planned on getting Lucan and Ewyllan to trust him after they were in the Games.

Then what? Ricardo shrugged. He would figure it out soon enough, anyway, after training ended. When the training scores were revealed, he would see if he had made the right choice with Lucan and Ewyllan.

There was a small problem, though. What would be do in the private sessions? Lucan and Ewyllan thought he was trained. Maybe he could just say that he choosed not to reveal his skills just yet? It was either that or he would think of something else later, when he had the time for it.

Right now, he needed to think about other things. Like what he needed to do, in order to come back to Caroline. That's why he volunteered, after all. To impress her and to make sure that she would notice him, after all this years. He would do anything for her, even volunteer for a deadly match where only one could win.

No one would stand in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Mavi Rivan, 18 years old.<strong>

**District Nine Female**

* * *

><p>Mavi couldn't take two steps without him getting in the way.<p>

Frankly, it was annoying. Since training started, he had been following her around, that boy from District Six. He hadn't said a word to her yet, he just followed her around to every single station that she went to. When Mavi tried to walk to the edible plant station, something that could actually help her in the Games and he stood in her way, the girl decided to talk to him.

"Listen, kid, who the hell are you?" He stood still for a moment, probably thinking of the right thing to say. Mavi noticed the black six on his sleeve and couldn't hide her suprise. This was the kid that had punched his escort, so why the bloody hell was he following her around like a lost pupppy?

"I'm Cason from Six. I was wondering if you wanted to be my ally?" Mavi cringed, looking around. Was he her best opinion? Was that all that she was reduced to, allying with a thirteen year old from District Six?

There was something in his eyes, though, that reminded her of Joao and Anlan, her brothers. Because of that and because of them, Mavi decided to give this kid a chance.

"Alright, kid, I'll consider it. But I need to stay away from me for a while, so I can get us some other allies. You got it?" He nodded and walked to the rope course station, where the boy from Five and his district partner were training.

Good. Maybe now she could have some real allies. Mavi looked around, trying to decide which ones she should talk to first. The pair from eight, that trained together at the bow and arrow station, even if the girl looked quite unhappy? Or the pair from Eleven, who stood together and probably had an alliance already?

Sudenly, her feet gained a mind of its own and Mavi was walking towards the knife throwing station, where the pair from District Twelve seemed to be having a lot of fun while learning how to throw it.

"See, Al, it's easy. You just have to throw with more strenght." When the boy noticed her, he smiled. Mavi could see why the Capitol was already crazy about him. Brown hair, grey eyes, not the type you'd hope to find in a District like Twelve.

Suddenly, Mavi didn't know what to say. "Err, hi. Do you mind if I join you?"

The boy, Sylvan, nodded. Suprisingly enough, the knife throwing station was almost empty, safe for them and the boy from district ten. "Of course." He answers quietly, passing the knife in his left hand to his district partner.

"I'm Sylvan and this is Albany, my district partner, but I think Al will do." Mavi extended her hand to Albany, but the younger girl just gave her a quick nodd and turned her attention to the trainer, who was currently teaching her how to properly throw a knife.

Sylvan couldn't hide his suprise. "I'll talk to her, don't worry. Mavi, right? Look, I'll go straight to the point. Would you want to ally with us?"

Mavi nodded. "Actually, yes. You two look like the best team I could find around here." She pointed at the Careers. "My district partner wanted to join them. From what I've heard, they're doing some kind of competition for the outer-district volunteers tomorrow. To see which one of them has what it takes to join their "team".

"Maybe we should look for a few more allies. Get to them before the Careers do," Sylvan suggested. "Or they might end up with the whole arena for them."

Mavi shrugged. "They always do. What's the point, anyway?"

Sylvan smiled a little. "I don't know about you but if I die, I want to go down fighting. In my opinion, we can either live as heroes or hide as villians," He stopped for a while. "I want my little girl to be proud of me, if I ever get a chance of going home."

Maybe he was right. It wasn't the point of the Games, certantly, but if they were going to die, why not make the most of it? And one day, maybe, someone could remember them as heroes and not cowards.

Mavi raised an eyebrow. "You have a daughter?"

He nodded, almost whispering. "Her name is Juniper. I promised her that I would come back, but if I don't, I want her to remember me as one of the heroes in her fairytale story book. Does that make any sense?"

She smiled a bit. "Not all, but I understand. All of us need something to hold on to."

"It could be worst, though," He agreed, almost as if he had read Mavi's mind. "We do have each other. It was worst if all of us had to go throught this alone."

The boy! "Don't you think we need a few more allies?" She paused, thinking of the right thing to say. "I mean, just the three of us.." She looked at Sylvan's district partner, wondering if the girl could do anything with that knife.

"Al is just a kid. Me and you, we can do it. Besides, if Al leaves, I leave." So, they were close already. Mavi was almost sure that he wouldn't die to protect her, though, not with a daughter back home.

Mavi hesitated. "I talked to boy from District Six. He wanted to ally with me, but I said I would look for more allies. I just can't leave him like that, you know? He's just a kid." She studied Sylvan's expression, but all she could see was hapiness.

"Well, tell him to come and join us. I'd love to have more allies and I'm sure that Al agrees with me." Mavi nodded at him,and walked to the rope station, where Cason was currently learning how to work with rope.

Mavi sat next to him. "Yeah kid, you got yourself a deal. Wanna go and meet our allies?"

Cason smiled and got up, but kept the rope in his hands. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Danica Caleigh, 17 years old.<strong>

**District Eight Female**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored."<p>

Ewyllan looks up from his snare, a suprising look on his face. They had only meet a few days ago but Danica had already decided that she hated his district partner. Cadell and Woof had suggested that they should ally, but Ewyllan had just allied with the boy from Three.

Frankly, Danica was happy that he did it. She wasn't sure if she could handle someone like him in the arena. First of all, he refused to tell anyone why he volunteered. Danica's best guess was that he got too cocky and volunteered, probably to impress his friends.

"Why don't you go and talk to some people, Danica? Maybe there is someone with enough patience to ally with you." He smiled and went back to his work.

Danica cringed. Yes, it would be better if they stayed away from each other in the arena. Wouldn't it be a shame if Ewyllan turned up dead in the middle of the night, where no one could see it?

Danica smirked and looked around, trying to figure which station she should go to. There was the bow and arrow section, which the Careers had taken over. The plant-identification seemed like the right one to go to.

Danica only noticed the girl when she reached the station. She had straight dark brown hair, brown eyes and a petite frame. Maybe?

Danica crooked an eyebrow. She had seen the girl before, when she and Ewyllan had been working in the knife station. Danica remembered that the girl had been trying to learn how to properly throw a knife and even if she missed a few times, Danica could tell that she was better than most tributes around.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Danica snatched the book from the girl's hands, and started to walk away, hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Can you give that back, please?" Danica chuckled and turned to the girl.

"If you tell me your name, I might consider it." Yes, she would be a good ally.

The girl sighed. "It's Sita Raymont. Now, could you give that back, please?"

Danica gave the book back to Sita. "My name's Caleigh. Danica Caleigh."

Sita nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to sit with me, Danica?" Was this girl serious? Danica had no idea. But well, why not? She looked capable enough and it would be a lot of fun in the arena, too.

Danica shrugged. "Sure."

After Danica sat down, Sita turned to her with a smile. "What would you like to do, Danica?"

Danica turned around, trying to find something to do. This whole station was divided in two parts; the first one had books about everything that they could possibly imagine and in the second one, machines that they could use to test.

She picked up a book about the human body. Sita glanced over Danica's shoulder, curious about it. Danica pointed the parts that were draw in her red; the heart, the throat and the chest.

"I always heard that the best way to kill was a knife straight to the brain."

"Actually, no. The best way to kill is to go straight to the heart." Sita repplied. Danica lifted an eyebrow. This girl, that hugged her mentor back at the reaping, was smarter than what Danica had thought. If she wasn't careful, she might just end up with a knife to the back.

The same that Cadell killed her district partner. Danica's mentor had been telling them the story a few nights ago, on the way to the Capitol. They were allies for two weeks but when it came down to them, Cadell stabbed him in the back, during his sleep. That's why the Tormans had been nicknamed "The Back-Stabbers." They were the District's only Victors but it didn't mean that people couldn't talk behind their backs.

Danica wanted to get straight to the weapons but it seemed like her new ally was more interested in this. Oh well, let her.

"Actually, I'll be right back. You take care of the survival stuff and I take care of the weapon skills. Is that okay?"

Sita nodded but raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean we are allies, Danica?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon."

Danica walked around, trying to find a good station. Once she was walking to the sword station, a boy passed her, almost throwing her to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!"

The boy stopped, glaring at her. "What the hell do you want?" Danica took a moment to figure out who he was. It was Dargo, the District Ten male. He was tall, with dark skin and brown eyes. So this was the one that Cadell and Woof had been talking about, the supposed "threat". Danica supposed that it wouldn't hurt to get to know him a little better.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been in a bad mode since we arrived here. I mean, have you seen these tributes? Most of them won't even make it out of the bloodbath."

"What about you? You don't like you would go down without a fight, girl." He asked.

Danica shrugged. "I suppose I wouldn't. But you know, we aren't the real threats around here," She pointed to the Careers. "They are."

Dargo smiled a little. "I have a plan for them. You'll see, once we get into the arena. Stay alive, Eight. It was nice to meet you." With an old fashioned salute, Dargo walked away.

Once in the sword station, a trainer passes a sword blade to Danica. She grips it and moves over to the first dummy, relaxing her shoulders.

In the next few hours, Danica realized that she hated the swords but Sita was quite good with them.

"Hey Sita?"

The younger girl looked at her with small smile. "Yes, Danica?"

Danica smirked. "Keep the sword. You're quite good with it." Now, they just needed to find another member for their alliance and they would be ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Young Volcaneos by Fall Out Boy.

Yep, I skipped the chariot rides for two reasons. First, they are boring and the fun begins in training. Second, all of us just want to get to the Games, right? )

I apologize for the delay in this chapter but you know, Christmas is a time to be with the family.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am currently working on the next chapter, that should be out before the New Year. After, we will be pretty close to the Games. )

I'll be keeping a list for all the alliances in here, which shall updated whenever more alliances are revealed, so: **The Careers minus Vesta, Sylvan+Albany+Mavi+Cason, Danica+Sita, Ewyllan+Ricardo+Lucan** and that's all for this chapter, I think.

Okay, so, questions!

1. Favorite Alliance so far? Why?

2. Favorite POV and Least Favorite?

3. Who do you want to see next?

4. Chart? (Of the nine tributes we've seen so far, of course.)

5. Predictions for the alliance that weren't revealed yet?

6. How was my writing?

7. Favorite quote?

See you soon**!**


	7. Secrets

**Monsters Among Us.**

**The 45th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Training Day Two<strong>

_How many secrets can you keep?_

* * *

><p><strong>Cora D'Alessio, 18 years old.<strong>

**District Four Female**

**Training**

* * *

><p>It felt good to be in athletic wear again. Honestly, that was the worst part about training for the Hunger Games, in Cora's opinion. The Chariot Rides might be important to get sponsors, since it's the first impression, but Cora always hated that.<p>

She wanted to feel free, just like she did yesterday in training. Cora was gladthat she didn't have to wear that stupid pirate costume again, even if she won. Even training was so much easier than that.

So why was she so nervous to go down and be with her fellow tributes for the second time? Cora had no idea.

"Bastian! Ready to go down?" Cora asked, as she finished the last bit of cereal. She had seen Bastian around many times before back home, but she had no idea he was unpleasant. At least, for her. Cora remembered seeing him following Scarlet around like a puppy, only for the girl to kick his ass seconds later.

"I don't know," Bastian said, with his usual arrogant smirk. He reminded Cora of her older brother, Terrance, even though Terrance wasn't as cocky as Bastian. She just wished there was a way to kick him out of their alliance. "I'm tired of this. I wanna go out to the Games."

"You shouldn't think like that, Bastian" Damien shrugged. "Usually, the cocky tributes don't last too long."

Bastian laughed at Damien's comment. "Well, most Careers make it to the finale." Cora didn't really understood why the hell Bastian was so sure that he would make it far. She always thought that they didn't made their own destiny, since it was already written in the starts.

Still, Bastian was annoying. "C'mon, Cora. We got a day of training ahead of us." With a nervous laugh, Cora jumped to her feet and followed her district partner to the elevator. After Bastian pressed the button, the elevator started to go down.

Thankfully, before the silence got too awkward, the elevator stopped at the District One floor. Florian and Scarlet walked in; the former with a bright smile and the other just following behind him.

"Good morning, 'lads," Florian kissed Cora's cheek and shook Bastian's hand. Scarlet only nodded at both of them, like usual.

Once the elevator stopped at the training center and they met Karter, the Careers split up and each one went for their own stations. Cora decided on the throwing knives station because why not? She could always use a bit more of training and pratice. That's why she started training, in the first place.

At first, it was nothing but an hobby. It was fun and if anything happened, she would know how to defend herself. But now, Cora was here and this would be nothing like training once they got to the arena. She didn't want to kill her "friends" but if she wanted to go home, Cora knew that she had to.

Now, step one was to train as hard as she could. Even if she didn't want to do it, she would have to kill her allies when the time came. She wanted to go home more than anything that even not them could stop her. That's why Cora prefered to train alone, even if she was sure that at least one of them was watching her, to see how her training was.

It was only after Cora threw the first knife that she noticed Scarlet standing there. She was the only fellow Career that Cora didn't talk to that much. She figured out that the girl was simply quiet, or that she wanted to keep to herself. Still, she could see how Scarlet got those dummies down with just a few throws of her tomahawk.

"You're good," Scarlet nodded, "You're quick and with those knives, no one will be able to stop you." She gave a small smile. "Wish all of us could be like that. To think before acting."

Cora nodded, a bit awkwardly, because she had no idea of what she should say. She liked her allies but Cora had to admit that Scarlet was right, they only thought with their muscles and not with their brains.

"What is your weapon?" Scarlet asked, moving foward to stand next to Cora, and she picked up a small knife.

"A katar," Cora picked one from the table and handed it to Scarlet. "They aren't heavy and are really nice to use." She announced proudly.

The blonde girl lifted an eyebrow. "You do know that heavy weapons can kill twice as faster than a knife, right?"

Cora gave a small nod. That's what she wanted, to make the deaths as quick as she could. Or, if she didn't have to, she didn't want to kill at all. Maybe the Capitol would like a Career without kills? They were always up for new topics, so maybe they would accept her as she was? That's all that Cora ever wanted.

To be accepted.

Before Scarlet and Cora could talk any longer, Florian appeared behind the younger girl, twirling a knife on his hands? "What are you girls talking about ?"

Scarlet just shrugged, but Cora giggled. "Girly stuff. You know, dresses and lipsticks and which one of you is cuter."

Florian cringed. "I think I'll pass. Train, because Karter says that he has a suprise for us tomorrow." With that, he walked away to join Karter and Bastian in the spear-throwing station. Cora wondered why Vesta didn't want to join them, but since Karter said that he talked to her and she refused, Cora decided to let it pass.

He was the leader, not her. She was a simple follower, and Cora was happy with that. Like Damien had said back in the train rides, the leaders were always the target once they started killing each other and besides that, the District Two Male always took the spot of leader.

It was tradition and Cora wouldn't break tradition. So, she just smiled to Scarlet and both girls went back to training.

As friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Tracy Seam, 17 years old.<strong>

**District Five Male**

**Training**

* * *

><p>"I don't like this."<p>

Tracy looked up, startled, from where he and Amalie where working in the snare station. They had worked on the weapons yesterday so it was time for the survival stations. Frankly, Tracy was glad. He wasn't really good at any weapon, but Amalie had been helping him with a knife. It was the only weapon that Tracy could use but still, it was good. There were some tributes that couldn't even use a weapon, like that girl from Two. She was currently in the fire-making station, just like yesterday. "What is it?" Tracy asked, keeping a smile on his face.

Since training started, he and Amalie stayed together and worked together in everything. They agreed that they would stay together until one of them found an ally and if none of them did, they would stay together. Tracy liked her, though. Amalie wasn't like the girls on his district, that did all kind of pranks on him, she was quiet and reserved and nice. He would love to be her ally but Tracy knew that it wasn't going to happen. Whenever he looked around, he could see the girls from District Six and District Eight, that were currently at the sword station, looking at them and whispering to each other.

Of course they didn't want him. They wanted Amalie, that unlike him, had potential. "Those two, they've been staring at us for the past fifteen minutes. If they want something, they should just come over and talk." Amalie shrugged, and went back to her snare. which was turning out pretty good. The trainer had been teaching them how to do a proper snare for catching animals or tributes, just like she had said.

The aliances were already forming and Tracy couldn't help but wonder if he had the courage to ask some of them to take him in. Of course, the Careers were out of question. They would just laugh at this face, like in the Chariot Rides, when Amalie stood up to them. There was the alliance with the two from District Twelve, the girl from Nine and the boy from Six. It seemed like the older ones were taking care of the little kids and they were doing a pretty good job.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind him. Well, not someone, but the two girls that had been staring at them. One of them, the blonde, crooked an eyebrow. "Get out of the way, girl, we want to talk to her." She pointed to Amalie.

Tracy looked at her, his head held up high. "I'm not a girl. I'm Amalie's district partner and I will only leave if she wants me to." The blonde nodded and turned to the other girl besides her. "Very well, I think this doesn't need to be a secret. Right, Sita?"

The brunete hesitated for a while, but nodded. "Of course, Danica."

The other girl smiled, and turned to Amalie. "I'm Danica and this is Sita. We wanted to ask you to join our aliance. You know, we'll rock the arena. The three of us will get far. What do you say?" She extended a hand to Amalie.

Please say no. Please say no. Please no.

Amalie shook Danica's hand, both with a smile on their faces. "Welcome, Ammy. You won't regret this. What do you say about some spear throwing?"

Both girls walked away, but Amalie stayed behind. "Take care of yourself, Trace." With that, she walked away to join her new allies.

And Tracy was left alone, like always. Without Amalie, he was completly lost. There was no one that wouldn't look at him with a bad face and turn away, just because of his face.

Like always, Tracy put on a straight face and a smile, and walked out of the station with his head held up high. He couldn't stay there, with the looks that the trainer was giving him.

Tracy decided on the knife station, which was currently occupied by a small girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a small boy, with darkish hair and big hazel eyes. He didn't need to talk to them, did he? Tracy could just stay there and work on the knives like he was supposed to. But no, that didn't feel right. After all, he did have the courage to wake up every day and face the people that made his life a living hell.

This couldn't be harder.

As Tracy approachs them, the girl turns to face him. She's small, with curly hazel hair and glasses. She passes a knife to Tracy, with an expecting look. Almost...almost like she's asking him to teach her. But how, if he has only trained with knives two times in his life?

Tracy stepped towards the dummy, and with all of his strenght, stabbed it in the stomach. It wasn't a very deep stab, but it would be enough to kill someone or may even harm them enough. He repeated the process until he couldn't go on.

Both the boy and the girl clapped once he was done, and the girl walked foward with an extended hand. "Would you like to join an alliance with Everth and I? We could use someone like you. Someone that we can trust."

Yes? No?

Amalie's words came back to his head.

Take care of yourself.

If he was going to make sure he had a chance to come home, Tracy knew that he needed to say yes. They didn't look that bad, either. It was better to have allies then to be alone in the arena, where everyone else wanted to kill him.

Tracy took a deep breath. "Yes, I would like that. I'm Tracy, from Five."

The girl smiled widely. "I'm Nadene, from Three. This is Everth, as I already mentioned. It's really nice to meet you. We aren't the strongest but at least, we have each other, right?" This time, Nadene smiled sadly.

"We do." Tracy said.

He hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Barathea, 17 years old.<strong>

**District One Female.**

**Training.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand."<p>

Scarlet just sighed in frustration, throwed another spear into the dummy and turned back to Florian once the spear had landed on the dummy's heart.

"Jesus, Florian, I'm trying to help you. I really am, but how many times do I have to tell you that all of us are a threat? You can't just count the boy from Six as a bloodbath because he is thirteen."

Florian lifted an eyebrow. "You know, sweetheart, tributes like him tend to die in the bloodb-"

"Bloodbath. I know. But we can't overlook anyone, sweetheart. You remember Cara from Five? She was fourteen when she won. Everyone was looking at us, the mighty Careers, but she lasted until the end and then stabbed him right in the back." Scarlet was tired, honestly. Florian was a nice guy, that would be a good ally once the time came, but he gave no use to his brain.

People like that didn't last long.

"Hey, you need to calm down," He placed a hand on her arm. "We're the strongest in here and even if they make it out, we'll hunt them down. I don't care if it's you or me, but we'll give another Victor to our District this year." He smiled, his thumb making circles on her arm.

"You know, Scar, you look away more beautiful when you are angry." Scarlet laughed bitterly, and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Those boys back home, they were exactly like Florian. Always waiting for the right time to strike, and the girls would do anything they wanted.

But not her. Unlike those sluts, Scarlet had respect for herself. She wasn't going to throw herself at some boy that she had met a few hours, just for him to take her to bed and he wouldn't even remember her in the next day. If Scarlet had it her way, she would make the Capitol see that not all females from District One were blonde idiots.

Some of them were smart, and they knew exactly what they were doing. That's why Scarlet wouldn't think of any of them as bloodbaths right away. She spent years watching Hunger Games after Hunger Games and the same thing happened all over again. The Careers marked the outer-district tributes as if they weren't a threat, and in the end, it came back to them. If they weren't that stupid, Careers could win every single Game until breaking a nail.

Well, maybe not.

Scarlet knew that if she kept doing this, Florian and the rest wrapped up around her little finger. If they trusted her, Scarlet could make them do anything that she wanted. Not Florian, though. They had made a deal, and Scarlet never went back on her deals.

She would stand by him until the time came. He was the closest "friend" that she had in here, to be honest. What they didn't know was that she wasn't planning on following the plan. Soon, the private sessions would come. She would make sure to get a good score, to get on Karter's good side.

He was the one that she could relate to. Well, not the part of being gay, but Karter also played with his brain instead of his muscles. Scarlet appreciated people like that, they knew what to do when the time came.

Not Florian, not Cora, not Bastian. She and Karter were the only ones with a plan. Suddenly, Scarlet had an idea. She started to walk away, not even looking over her shoulder or tell Florian where she was going. He was free to follow her if she wanted.

"Hey," He called out, just like Scarlet was expecting. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because we're friends, no? Friends are supposed to stick together." That was when Scarlet realized that because of Florian's twisted definition of loyalty, he would do anything for her. She just needed to keep him close to her.

Grinning, Scarlet nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just too stressed. The Games can do that to us."

Suddenly, Florian became serious. "Was it all that you expected? Everything we've seen so far, I mean."

No. "We are not in the Games yet, Florian. We have no idea of what it will be like once we start to kill each other." She answered. Scarlet had no idea of what the Games would be like once they were set into the arena. Does it really hurt? Dying?

I'm not dying, Scarlet shook her head. At least not in that arena. I refuse to.

The boy gave a small nod. "So, what are we doing?"

It was confusing. Scarlet's head hurt from trying to figure out why he ewas so nice to her. Careers were never like that to each other. True, district loyalty was a respected thing back in District One but there was a time when that didn't matter anymore. If the tributes were both in the final two, for example.

Scarlet couldn't let anyone get in her way. She wasn't even supposed to be in here, anyway. Her sister was the chosen one, not her. Her parents didn't think that Scarlet was good enough in the first place, so why should they let her volunteer in the first place?

That's why she had to win. To prove them that she wasn't useless and that she didn't need their help for anything. She would return home a Victor, even if she didn't want to kill anyone in the first place. Scarlet would make the deaths as quick as she could.

Not Florian, though. For some reason, there was a part of her that knew that she would never be able to kill Florian. If she did, Scarlet knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself for the rest of her life.

Not the others, though. They would die, one by one. Not by her hand butnstill, they would be out of her way home and to the freedom that she always wanted.

She turned to Florian. "I have a plan. Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Vesta Phonicks, 18 years old.<strong>

**District Two**

**Training**

* * *

><p>"Are you looking for something, One?'<p>

For the past few hours, the blonde from One and her district partner had been following Vesta to every station that she went to. Knives, swords, they were always there.

Frankly, that was getting annoying. And Vesta always hate blondes.

It was the boy's turn to answer. "I'm Florian and this is Scarlet, as you probably know. It's nice to meet you."

Vesta just smirked, and continued to play with the wires on her hands. "What an interesting suprise, One. For once, your names aren't ridiculous."

The boy opened his mouth to talk, but Vesta didn't let him start. "Before you ask me if I want to join, my answer is still the same. A big fat no."

Well, Vesta didn't gave a damn about any of them. There was only one person that cared about in this place, and that was herself. People in the Academy were wrong. Why ally with the idiots from One and Four? Two was always the best Career District, with the best Academy and the best tributes.

She would be just fine on her own. If they came to hunt her down, she would turn them to ashes. She would make the Capitol watch as she killed their precious Careers, one by one. Vesta would start with the blonde and make her district partner torture her and when he was begging for mercy, she would kill him.

Deep down, Vesta just wanted a friend. That's why she would never ally with them. She knew that a Career wasn't a friend, only a backstabber.

"Look girl, you either want to join or not. We'll find someone else to join us and take your place if you don't want to." The blonde said.

"Go ahead," Vesta laughed. "Good luck finding someone that will join your shitty excuse for an alliance." She began to turn around to leave, but the boy's iron grip on her arm stopped Vesta from moving any further.

"You talk to her like that again, and you're dead once the gong sounds. Are we clear?" He let go of her arm, and both of them walked away. Stupid Careers.

Vesta turned around to find the pair from Ten and the boy from Eleven looking at her. "Yes? Anything you need?"

"Are you okay?" The girl from Ten asked. She was small, about fifteen years old, but she needed to be strong enough for those boys to ally with her.

"I am Dargo," The dark skinned boy said. "This is Lya, my district partner, and Alabaster from Eleven."

"You guys are allies?" Vesta asked.

He nodded. "And lucky for you, we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Did she?

Vesta had no idea. She had just rejected the Careers, the strongest alliance, and this boy was asking her to join them. To be a part of something, to actually be able to help.

She liked them. They seemed good enough and if came down to it, Vesta could make a friend. That's all she ever wanted. To be loved, to have someone by her side that would do anything for her. Just like the pair from One.

Vesta was always good at reading people's emotions. She could how the boy looked at the girl and when the time came, she wouldn't be suprised if he sacrificed himself for her.

Love was hard and sometimes, you had to give up everything for the person you love. Not that Vesta knew anything about love, though. Her parents left her or died or whatever and she was alone in the world since she was born.

Her allies were the best chance at getting to know someone. And to let someone get to know her, as well.

"Yes." Vesta said "I'll join."

"Great," said the boy from Eleven. "We should split. Dargo and I will go to the mace station and you girls can go to the survival stations. We'll meet at the end." The boys walked away, almost running to the mace station.

Vesta walked to the fire station, with an happy grin on her face. She always loved fire since she was a little girl. It was a beautiful thing, how fire could destroy everything in its way in only a few minutes.

Fire was her only friend when she had no one. However, when she turned 18, it became more serious. She started to burn down the houses of people that she didn't like and if they survived, she would burn them again until they were dead. Fire was also her greatest weapon. It would kill her enemies for her when she couldn't, just like it would in the Games.

When she was fifteen, the director of the community home tried to get her to his bed. She fought and fought and fought but in the end, he still won. When he finished, Vesta would never be able to forget the smirk on his face. She was only a scared little girl and that man had just destroyed her forever. She tried to tell everyone but of course, no one believed.

Why would they, anyway? She was only fifteen and an orphan and he was a married man and a father of two children. A respected man in Two and what was she to the population of District Two? Nothing. She was even in the Academy, she was only a rat trying to find food in the trash.

What people didn't want was what she got for a living. That's why volunteering was probably the best thing that she ever did in her life. She felt so good up there in that stage, when finally District Two learned who she was. She would show them once they entered the Games.

She wasn't just a typical volunteer from Two. She would kill all of them if she had to, but in the end, it would be her that would return to the Capitol. As her true self, with the fire as her weapon.

Vesta Phonicks.

Vesta, the Victor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep, this is super late. I apologize about that, but school took all of my time. But finally, I managed to get this out! This won't happen again, I promise. About five more chapters for the Capitol and we'll be in the Games. Tell me what you though of this chapter in a review, if you can, and maybe a little chart? :3

Here are the alliances:

See you guys soon!

**Alliances so far:**

**The Careers**

**Sita + Amalie + Danica**

**Tracy + Nadene + Everth**

**Ricardo + Lucan + Ewyllan**

**Dargo + Alabaster + Vesta + Lya**

**Sylvan + Mavi + Cason + Albany**


End file.
